Sacrifice (Collab with TheUnnamedStranger)
by thesalsagamer396
Summary: Mary tells the story about what happened after Ib pushed her and Garry out of the painting world. Be sure to check out TheUnnamedStranger for more parts of the story. s/9618878/1/Sacrifice-collab
1. Chapter 1

I saw it. A grand painting! The gateway to the real world! I was close! So close to freedom. To escape this place I would soon no longer call home! My only wish granted! But there was only one tiny problem…

I looked up at Garry. Suddenly, fear overcame me. I realized Ib might choose him over me. Oh no…What if she does? Ib! Please! After all I did to get this far! I don't want to lose my chance to be free. It's all I want. It's all I ask. I don't want to lose it to this man! No way! Please, Ib! Choose me…!

Ib turned away from us. She took out her rose, and started pulling out the petals. Garry and I cried out for her at the same time with the same fear! She was sacrificing herself to free us both! No, Ib! I want to be out there with you! Ib! IB!

She pushed us into that grand painting. I saw her fall to the ground just before it faded to white. Ib…Why? Why did you do this for us? Why didn't you just choose me…We could've lived a happy life together. But you chose to free us both…

Suddenly, I'm standing on a white floor. It feels hard under my shoes. Am I out? Am I free? Finally free!? I took a deep breath of the air conditioned, but then it hit me. Who am I standing next to? What happened? Where's Ib!? I felt tears developing in my eyes. My best friend…gone…

I looked up at Garry to see his content yet slightly confused face. He was looking at me in a warm fashion. Like we're familiar in a good way. After all I did to try and get rid of him, this is how he looks at me.

However, what he says to me is strange. I'm far too sad to make out some of what he's saying, but he asks me if I'm ok or if I want to go to the café. He tells me about a rose sculpture that was broken on the way to the museum. And strangest of all, he calls me his sister. So I guess I'm Garry's little sister now…Ok, I guess. I have a family now, and it seems as though he really does care about me. I guess things might be ok…Then we ran into Ib's parents, but they say they never had a kid! No…Ib doesn't exist anymore! Ib!

Then we come across a painting…The tears come right back! It's Ib! I ran up to the painting. She's tangled in rose thorns, she's sleeping on the ground, but she has this tiny smile on her face. The painting's name is "Goodbye" I drop onto the ground, crying in front of the painting…Oh Ib! You wanted to make a choice! But you couldn't choose one or the other. You did this for our sake. Ib…Thank you. I miss you so much! But Ib…Thank you for freeing me! I won't let your sacrifice be in vain! I will live this life like there is no tomorrow! I promise! I will live this life, and it will be the greatest life anyone has ever seen! Because you gave it to me…And I will never forget what you've done for me…for me…AND Garry. I'll take care of him for you…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary!? Why are you crying!?" I straightened myself and looked at Garry. That's right. He didn't remember. Oh no…What he does!? Everything Ib had done would've been for naught! I gotta straighten up my act. Fast!

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Garry. It's just…This painting is so sad. See how she's collapsed like that. Who knows what happened, or who she's saying Goodbye to…" I said, my voice muffled somewhat with spit.

"I see. Now that I look at it, it is rather sad…It's like an old friend…But enough sadness. Let's go. Are you sure you don't want to go to the café?" He looks at me with concern as he helps me up.

"…Actually, maybe that could help me cheer up…"

"That's the spirit! Come on. I'll treat you to some macaroons." He held my hand as we walked out of the museum.

Wow. The outside world is amazing. It looks like fun, and there are so many people! All of a sudden, things weren't so sad. I grasped the handkerchief Ib's mom gave me. Here I come, world…

We went to the café. Like Garry said, he treated me to some macaroons. They look like little burgers and they taste really good. I think I started to smile, because Garry suddenly looked at me and chuckled.

"See? You were hungry after all! Ah ha ha ha ha." He looked so glad! Hmm…I can get used to this. He's gonna feed me and love me. He'll probably even send me to school!

School…It sounded like so much fun! Boy was I wrong. First thing the kids did when I got there on my first day of school was make fun of me and my dress. So I went out at them with the knife I got from the gallery. Apparently, weapons were not allowed in school. I even explained that is was "just in case." Garry was really anxious when he got to the office. He asked me how I got the knife in the first place.

"…I guess I found it somewhere. I don't remember."

"How can you not remember where you picked up a knife!?"

"I'm telling you, I don't remember." He'll recognize me for sure if I told him! Then everything will be ruined.

"…Well why did you bring it to school? And why did you use it?"

"The kids were making fun of my dress. They said I was fashion deprived and ugly! They were wearing really short shorts and torn up shirts, Garry!" I hugged him in utter despair. I would never wear that stuff, but I don't want to be made fun of for my clothing, either.

"There there, Mary. Everything will be fine." He hugged me back, and everything felt like it will be…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

We went home for the school day. What a terrible start of my life! I was filled with confidence and it all came plummeting down in one blow. I felt like crying again, but I didn't want to in front of Garry.

"Mary, you need to learn not to lash out when someone insults you. Treat others the way you want to be treated."

What can I say to that? He was right. But I didn't want to admit it. I mean…I guess I always expected people in the real world to be nice and friendly…Sigh.

"Will people be nice to me if I do?"

"In no time if you be consistent with it."

That didn't sound reassuring. "Will you come with me to school tomorrow?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I'm sorry, sis." I didn't say anything on the way home after he said that. But I guess he was wondering why I was having such a hard time. Is the Mary he knows used to this kind of treatment?

When we got home, I went to my room. Sometimes, I think I'm still partially connected to the Gallery, because sometimes messages in paint appear in my room! But when I rub my eyes, they disappear. It happened this time, too, but I'm going to read it this time…Eh!?

"Your Prince Charming is coming for you, Mary."

…My…Prince Charming? Is coming…for me? It's just like in the story books! Prince Charming sweeps the princesses off their feet and carry them away where they live happily ever after!

The message changed. "He needs someone to change places with, Mary." I'm guessing I need to bring someone to the Gallery. No way am I going in, though. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

Next day, once again, I was subjected to taunts and insults, but now I tuned them out. I even brought my pallete knife just in case. Now I have to get rid of someone I don't like in exchange for my Prince Charming. But who, who, who deserves to be trapped forever? It's a scary place there…

Turns out the answer would come straight to me. A boy came to me and pinned me to a section of the hallway that was empty. The bell rang earlier, and I was already late, now someone is…attacking me? I reached for my pallete knife.

"Mary, right? What a beautiful name? My name is Derek. I'm the Hall Moniter." He was looking into my eyes, then he checked out the rest of me. "I need to ask you some questions. Now!"

"Um…Did I do something wrong?"

"No…I was wondering if I can pick you up this weekend. We can go anyway you want." …He was kidding, right? THAT'S what he wanted!? He must be desperate!

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll have you expelled from school for bringing that knife of yours to school again!" He can't be serious! He's blackmailing me!? That monster! And he's, what, 11!? Yeesh, what have his mom and dad been teaching him!? He's mean! He's a jerk! He's…perfect.

"Fine. I have no choice. You, me, and Garry can go to the museum this weekend. I guess."

"Sounds good to me. Now get to class!" He shoved me through the door into my classroom! When everyone saw me on the ground, a bit in pain, they all ran up to me. They sounded rather concerned, and were really wondering if I was ok.

"Mary! Are you ok!?"

"What happened!?"

"Derek got her! She's been forced onto a date!"

"What!? Oh the poor thing!" That kid helped me up and to my desk. I guess people only reach out to those in need…I guess that's good. I mean, I have support when I need it, so I guess I can be grateful for that.

The weekends come, and Garry had agreed to take me to the museum again. We got Derek, and we were there in no time. First thing was first. I wanted to visit Ib's picture. Still there. Haven't changed at all.

"Hey, Ib. Miss me? I miss you." I felt a smile on my face. I didn't mind seeing her anymore. This is what she wanted, after all.

The light flickered out. It was time. I took a walk, when I heard a voice.

"Mary!? There you are, Mary! What's going on here!?" It was Derek.

"Come on, Derek. I need to check on last thing. And I want you close by for safety." I led him to the Abyss of the Deep exhibit. The way was open. I walked close to it. "What do you suppose is down there?"

He walked up to the entry way of the exhibit. "Paint, I guess."

"Wanna find out?" I pushed him into the Abyss. Down he went. Into the realm of my father. I went back to the big painting where a new message was waiting for me. It disappeared when the lights came on, but I managed to read it clearly.

"Hang in there, Mary. I'm coming for you, my princess."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_**This upcoming new character has been brought to you by TheUnnamedStranger. He has given me permission to use this new character.**_

When the lights flickered on, the message disappeared. Either I was successful, or Derek managed to escape. I sure hope it's not the latter. I hate that guy! He set me up, and so I set him up. He'll have lots of new friends in the Gallery. Ha ha ha.

I took a walk around. I couldn't find anything with Derek's picture in any painting! Oh no…Did he escape!? Not good! Not good! Oh well…at least he won't remember what I did to him. And if he does, well I hope he'll leave me alone…At least that was my worry. I was in for a surprise when I got to the reception desk. I saw Garry with a boy in front of them. They were talking about some painting. Then they saw me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It had to be him…

The boy was wearing a black shirt and black tattered jeans. His hair was black as night, but he looked like a ghost because his skin was so light in comparison. His light gray eyes looked right into mine, and I was enchanted. I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. My life felt perfect just looking into those eyes. It was Garry's voice that knocked me out of my trance.

"Hey Mary. Abe and I were just talking about a new painting coming to the museum. What was it called again?"

"I think it was called 'Hopeless Lover'." Abe, huh? I like that name.

"Mary. Abe. Have you seen everything you wanted to see? We'll drop you off home and be on our way, Abe."

"Um. Actually…Can Mary come over for the day? I wanna spend some more time with her."

"Hmm…I guess. Just don't do anything rash, you hear?" I haven't seen Garry so serious since I was in the Gallery. It almost seemed a bit scary to me.

"You worry too much, Gar. I'll be rational." Abe looked at me again.

"What do you say, Mary? Wanna go to Abe's place?"

The question startled me. I haven't said anything yet! "Oh um…Sure."

"Yay!"

"Very well…Sigh. Oh Mary…Please be careful…" What's Garry worrying about? He really is a worry-boat.

We got to Abe's house. I'm guessing the parents there were Derek's parents. Abe brought me upstairs to his room and sat on the bed. I sat next to him.

"So you're my Prince Charming."

"I've been watching over you my whole life. You never saw me, though. I was in a secluded area in the Gallery. I was one of the first works made by Guertena. But I guess he didn't like how I was finished if I was stored away. But I was always watching over you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be with you. But I couldn't even leave the storage room…" Wow…So he was there the whole time, and I never even heard of him. I feel so bad.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He came closer to me. "After all, I'm here now. And I finally got to meet you."

"…I was worried I would fall into the Abyss with Derek…What happened to him?"

"I ditched him. I said that you never liked him and he was just a pawn in a greater game plan." His face came closer to mine. And if the story books don't lie, I know what he plans to do. "Why?"

"I was just wondering what happened. After all, I didn't go with him. Couldn't risk it. I don't want to go back."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't risk it." His face was so close to mine, and now he was talking in a soothing whisper. "We're together now. Just the two of us. Mary…"

"What are you…"

"Mary. I love you. Please…Give me a chance to prove me worthy of your love."

Is he truly my Prince Charming? I must find out. And there is only one way to do so. "…Ok. I'll give you a chance."

"Thank you…"

That's when he kissed me on the lips. It was gentle and full of passion. He wrapped me in a strong and warm embrace. My heart leaped. I felt as though I was in heaven. And then I found myself kissing back. I didn't want this moment to end. What is this feeling? …Is this…true love? Like in the storybooks?

He broke away. He noticed my disappointment. "Was it good for you, too?"

"That is to say I enjoyed it…"

"Good…" He suddenly had this thoughtful expression. What was he thinking about?

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I…" He kissed me again. It felt better than last time. It felt stronger and more confident. It felt even better when I returned the kiss. He stroked my hair back. I felt like a precious gem that was very cared for and preserved. Abe. Never leave me. I love you, too. Though I can't say Garry will be just as happy as I am…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

We broke away. My heart was still racing. I felt like it could go on forever, but I knew it couldn't last. I sat up and looked out the window. Oh no! It's almost sundown! How long was I here!? Garry might be worried by now.

"Come on. I'll take you home if that's where you want to go." He got up and picked up a machete.

"What do you need that for?"

"Oh just in case." He winked at me. I gave him a look. Then he laughed. He took me downstairs. He told his parents where he was going, and we were on our way. We walked home. We talked about how I came to know Derek, how I was treated on the first day, and how to react if Garry found out about us. He told me that if I were to see Ib's painting, it'd read "Peaceful" instead of "Goodbye" now. Ib…I'm glad you shoved me and Garry. I wouldn't have this life without you. You deserve to be Peaceful. Wish you could be here so I can share my happiness with you, though. Sigh. At this point in time, I realize he's holding something behind his back. I guess it was his machete? Perhaps. Or maybe it's a surprise for me. I shouldn't look.

We got to my house. When we got inside, we found Garry pacing. Phew. Just in time.

"Mary, there you are! Thank goodness. I was about to go over and check on you." Good thing you didn't, Garry. Otherwise we both would be busted so badly! "Well, how was it?"

"It was…wonderful. Abe has a nice place, and his parents are nice, too." I could just feel my throat getting dry.

Garry fell silent. Uh oh…did he figure it out!?

"Mary. Why don't you go upstairs? I want to talk to Garry, and I'll give you something if you wait."

"…Ok." I went up to my room. What is Abe going to say to Garry? How will Garry react!? The suspense is killing me.

He came upstairs a few minutes later. He was still holding something behind his back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He closed the door.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. Now close your eyes"

I did as I was told. I felt him put something in my hair. He took my hand and led me to a part of my room. "Ok you can open them." What I saw was us in a mirror. There was a yellow rose in my hair and a black one in his. He turned me round to face him and we kissed again. AGAIN! We just met and this is our third kiss!

"AHA!" We broke away, and color drained from our skins as we saw Garry at the doorway, he wasn't happy at all. We've been caught!

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Garry! What…How did he…When did he…Oh dear…

"What are you DOING!? Get away from my sister!"

"G-Garry! I…Please, let me expla-"

"Shut up and get out! Now! Mary, step away!"

"Garry, stop scaring me! Please, Garry! Let him stay!"

"Mary. You'll appreciate what I'm doing when time goes by. Now move!" He grabbed Abe and dragged him out of my room. I saw Abe reach for his machete. No, Abe! Don't do it!

I heard the door open and slam shut. Garry came back to my room completely unharmed. Phew. Looks like Abe didn't swing at him after all.

"Crazy kid! He tried to cut me with a machete!" Abe…

"Well you WERE dragging him against his will. It was in self-defense."

"Whatever. It's late. Time for bed."

He walked just outside my room, and I put on pajamas. It was a cute night gown. I put the rose that was in my hair out on the night stand and lied down on my bed. Garry came back in and tucked me in.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'm not usually that fierce, huh?"

"Why did you force him out like that?" I was on the brink of tears.

"Marry…There are some things you need to wait for. What you were doing was encouraging a practice that leads to an action that you should only do when you're married."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Just please…Don't do it again." He kissed my forehead. "G'Night, sis." He turned the lights out and closed the door gently. I guess he only wants what's best for me. Maybe I should listen…Maybe…

The next day of school was shocking for me. Apparently, Abe didn't go to this school prior to the previous night, and he transferred to mine. The girls were all over him, too. He had a whole crowd of them following him. It was actually pretty funny.

"Ooh. He's sooooo dreamy!"

"Look at him. He's so hot!"

"I want him! He's mine! No one else can have him!"

He faced the girls. "Sorry, ladies, but I'm already taken. I'm actually looking for her right now." You can just imagine the disappointment on their faces. Then he spotted me. "Ah there you are, Mary!"

"Abe?"

He kissed my cheek. "And how are you?"

The crowd acted up.

"She's so lucky!"

"That loser? How is this possible?"

"How does an ugly girl like her get a hottie like him?"

He faced the crowd again. "Girls. This one is absolutely divine. Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go make out." He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and we went into the school, leaving the crowd behind.

"Are we really?"

"At some point, but for now we gotta get to class. See ya in English." He walked off.

I did see him in English, but I talked with him at recess. At the side of the building. The perfect place to be alone. We talked about what happened the night before. Apparently he DID try to cut Garry, but he missed. Abe said it was his panic mode.

A girl peaked past the wall covering us, but Abe saw this and immediately kissed me. My guess is that he was going to hold up on his declaration. Soon the girl left, and he broke away.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Really. But Garry says kissing encourages some adult action or something."

"…I see." He had that thoughtful expression again. He got out of it when the whistle blew. What's going on in that head of his?

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

As I was walking home, I felt a certain longing. I wished he was beside me. To feel the warmth of his arm next to mine as we walked together. To be wrapped in his embrace. To kiss him again…Love is a powerful thing, dear reader. Never forget that. It gives you this burst of pleasure for a moment, and once your source is gone, the world feels much darker.

"You know. The only reason he's dating you is because he feels sorry for you." I looked to my left, and saw the girl that spotted us at recess. "Why else would he go out with an ill-dressed and ill-tempered she-dog?"

"You don't seem to understand the situation at all. He and I understand each other in a way you would never know."

"What are you talking about? What could he possibly see in you? He's all just going to bring your hopes up, then send it down down down down down into the abyss."

"Heh…One could say we were from the Abyss of the Deep."

"Riiiiiiight." She really didn't understand. How could she? Who is she to know that Abe and I are actually from the Gallery? I almost wana tell her. But I'd rather not be called ugly, unstable, AND crazy at once. "Look, he's not interested. He can choose someone that's cooler and much more attractive than you."

"You're right. He could choose someone cooler. But there isn't anyone more beautiful than I in his eyes. I am like a work of art to him. Even if there is, he loves me and he always has. He's known me for quite some time, and now he wishes to get to know me better. He was never able to see me before, but now…"

Abe walked up from behind us. "Hey girls. Getting along?"

"Abe honey…Tell this she-dog that you don't actually love her and that there are much better choices like me."

Abe didn't say anything, but he put a finger under her chin and slowly withdrew it. She followed it. Soon she was leaning so far, she fell onto the ground.

"I'm afraid the only she-dog around here is you. Now get lost."

The girl ran. It's funny, but the way she was dressed and her eyes reminded me of my sisters in the Gallery.

Abe took my hand and we continued walking. When my house was in sight, he let go and waved goodbye. I walked into the house.

"Mary. You're back!" Garry looked all sweaty.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just went running. I was about to take a shower. How was school?"

"It was good."

"Any homework?"

"Nah."

"Ok." He put a lighter onto a table top.

"Garry? Why do you have a lighter?"

"Oh you never know. A lighter can always come in handy. Lighters have saved lives in the past, you know." They've also taken lives, and can burn down a precious painting! Good thing I'm not a painting anymore. Thanks to Ib.

"They can also burn houses down."

"Ha ha. You worry too much. It's not like the lighter's on, anyway." Fair enough. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower. You go think of something you want to do. We can go anywhere."

I went upstairs and sat on my bed. Anywhere I want, huh? Minus Abe's house, I bet. Where to go? Where to go…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

We went to the park when Garry got out of the shower. Something told me that Abe would be at the park today. No really. A message came to me in my room saying Abe would be at the park. I like the park. There's a swing set, a merry-go-round, a slide, and even a teeter-totter. So much fun!

"Here we are, Mary. Have fun." Garry sat on a bench. He had that usual content smile on his face again. I'm starting to think it's his idle face. I wonder if he still screams like a lady.

I walked over to the swing set. Thankfully, there was no wait or demand for it, so I can sit down. Garry was facing away from the park. I'm guessing he was going to take a nap. Adults take naps? I guess they do now. He he.

"Mind if you go for a ride?" It was Abe! Right behind me! He started pushing me on the swings.

"Yipe! Abe, don't sneak up on me like that!" He brought me up close to his face. He stroked my hair and let me go. "So I got your message."

"Oh good. So it wasn't a coincidence. What's Gar doing?"

"Sleeping, I think."

"Good."

"Oh. You two came." It was the girl that looks like Lady in Red!

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" Abe was genuinely confused.

"What? A girl can't go to the park on her own will?" She was looking at Abe very…um…seductively? I think that's what it was.

"Just wondering." He continued to push me. A little higher.

"So, Abe. What do you see in her?"

"It's very difficult for me to explain how I came to know her, and I don't feel like explaining."

"Oh but you must!"

"Why? So you can try to steal me from her? Fat chance. I love her, and there is nothing you can do to change that!" He grabbed the swing when it came back to him.

"Oh why you! No one says no to Lizzy!" She stomped toward us, but Abe pushed me right into her. She got knocked back, but I fell back onto Abe. Lizzy ran off crying, but I just turned myself around and found myself staring into Abe's mystifying eyes again. I was about to get up off him, but he grabbed my sides, hinting he didn't want me to move just yet. He smoothed my hair back, then his hands traveled down my back. He took a glance in Garry's direction. He then got up and helped me up. What was that just now? It felt…I don't even know how to describe it…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

We walked over to Garry. He was zonked! Hmm…

I spoke in a whisper. "Let's go, Abe."

"Where are we going?"

"Out of sight." We walked over to behind the slide. We looked each other in the eyes once more. Abe's mouth hung open, ad though he wanted to say something. "Is something wrong?"

"Mary…There's so much I want to do with you that wish I could right now. I feel like I made my mind up right now. I want to enjoy you in full bloom. I want to go all the way with you, Mary."

"All the way? What do you mean? Are you saying you want to…marry me?"

"Well yes. But there is a next step to that…But I want to do that step now, but I know I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't. I'm afraid that I might hurt you. And Garry would not be happy if he found out."

"Oh…I see. What is this next step?"

"I hope to show you one day…My little princess." He kisses me, but this time it was vigorous and passionate. As though this was our one year anniversary. As I kissed back, I felt myself exerting the same passion. My heart was racing. I could stay like this forever.

His hand pressed against my back as did his other hand with my head. I suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed. How could someone as young as him could hold such passion? Such unbridled love? It was so much. I thought I would pass out from such emotion. No really, I started to get tunnel vision, but I didn't care. It felt incredible. If there is any way to pass away, it would be Death By Love. Sigh.

He must've seen the exhaustion in my eyes. He broke away and smoothed my hair back.

"…Sorry. I just…the thought of what will happen in the future…I restrained myself from bringing it to life now. But…I couldn't restrain that kiss. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I enjoyed it greatly. I wouldn't mind if we did it again." A smile formed upon my face. And the smile he gave me was just…perfect. "Now let's go down the slide before we part ways?"

"Sure." So we did. I woke up Garry and we went home. I was tired, but not from playing in the park. Love is powerful AND exhausting. Sigh. But it's worth it every time.

…Everything I told you so far…It was four years later until I fully understood his wish.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTIVITY. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**_

So currently I am attending high school. I'm a freshman at the age of 14. It's ok. I am making friends easier now that I'm more accustomed to the way people behave in this world. I learned to act that way, but not to the point where I'm uncomfortable. I don't swear, I don't act out as much anymore (maybe an exaggeration), and I'm casual when it's necessary. I still see Abe, and Garry still doesn't know. He still doesn't like the idea of me going out with boys, even though I'm 14, and this is the age where couples are made the most.

"Garry. I'm 14. Am I going to be alone forever?"

"Mary, 14 is still young. Give it a couple more years. That's all."

"Wait until I'm 16!?"

"Trust me. I'm your brother. Would I ever do anything unless I thought it was best for you?" Yeah well…You're thinking wrong, then. I love Abe. And Abe loves me. Why are you trying to prevent such a beautiful thing, Garry?

Since we last left off, Lizzy and I are in a friendly rivalry. She keeps trying to win Abe and fails, and then later we're talking about how lame our science teacher is at lunch. She looks even more like Lady in Red than four years ago.

Today would be different somehow. I just knew it. We normally just pass by and sometimes stop on the way to class for a kiss on the cheek, but Abe stopped me and took me to a part of the hallway for us to talk.

"What is it?"

"Mary…Do you love me?"

What a silly question. "Oh course!"

"Do you _trust_ me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"One last thing. Has your…" He whispered the rest in my ear.

"…No. Nothing like that."

"Good. I'm not too late."

"Huh?"

"Listen. I need you to come over to my house tonight. It's important."

"Huh? Why? What is it?"

"I'll explain when you get there." Hmm…

Fortunately for me, Garry has grown used to the idea of me leaving the house alone. But not of me not coming home after midnight.

"I'm going over to Lizzy's house. I might not come home until tomorrow."

"What!? Why!?"

"Keyword: Might. I might be home before sunrise, and I might not. Depends on if I sleep there or not. Just don't worry so much. I'll be back tomorrow at the latest."

"…Well, I AM going over to Jason's to watch the fight tonight." Jason is a friend of Garry's. They're into MMA fights, and frankly I was never interested. You'll never hear of me seeing him in this story.

"So can I?"

"…Very well. Sigh."

"And Garry. I can walk on my own. You don't NEED to walk with me."

"Fine fine. I can tell you want me to trust you more, so I will."

"Yay! Thank you, Garry!" I hugged him tightly. Garry's hugs are different from Abe's. Garry's hugs give me comfort and reassurance. Like it should from a big brother.

That night, I went over to Abe's house.

"You came!"

"Of course I came. Where are your parents?"

"They're out. Won't be back until next week. But right now I need you to follow me." He went upstairs into his room, and I followed. We sat on the bed. I had a flashback of the first time we kissed.

"What is it?"

"Mary…Do you remember when I said I wanted to go all the way with you?" How can I forget? We had our most intensive kiss right after.

"Yeah."

"Well…Would you like me to show you what I wanted?"

"Huh?" I can just see the shock in my face. Based on that Sex-Ed class we had...Eugh. "I...You...We..." Sweat ran down my face at the thought.

"Mary. I ask again. Do you trust me?"

"…Yes. I trust do...I'll do it."

"Only if you want this, though..."

"No I do." I can feel my cheeks going red. "I want you, Abe."

He kissed me. After half a minute, his tongue slithered into my mouth. It tickled as our tongues swirled around. It amazes me how much fun it is to chase someone else's tongue in your mouth.

"Then I need you to stay as relaxed as you can." He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. "This can be a bit overwhelming. And I might hurt you if you don't relax."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He undressed me. But like I told him , I trusted him. He undressed himself.

"Oh..."

"Hm?"

"Now I see why you thought you could hurt me."

"Heh heh heh."

We kissed again, and his hands traveled down my sides and onto my hips. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands going on their own adventure. We broke away. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into his gray eyes. Any worry I had about what would happen next was gone. Any problem I had emotionally always seemed to be solved by looking into his eyes. Those eyes, cool and collective like snow. Who would not feel at ease looking into those eyes? Then I felt something. His manhood was pressed against me. I suddenly felt nervous again.

"Mary."

"Yes?"

"Alright. This may hurt a bit. But it's like ripping off a Band-Aid. Ready? One...Two...Three!" His hips surge forward, and I could feel it break through. The sensation shocked me, but the after-feeling was...I'm not sure. But he waited for me to recover.

"...Go on, Abe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Definitely! I want you! I need you! Please!" I sounded like I was begging for this. Like my life was leading up to this point. He continued moving his hips to and fro. My thoughts clouded with immense pleasure. My heart was pounding out of my chest with excitement. It was all I could do to keep my shouts down to moaning with the occasional giggle. I tried to keep my body from moving too much. I felt…well, words cannot describe.

I tried to speak, but I can only let it out in a moan or a shout. "Abe..."

It was getting harder to keep in the shouts. "Abe! I love you!"

"I...love you, too...Mary."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. The sensation was too much for me to keep silent about. I screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Abe...I'm...going...to..." I let out a loud moan, and I could feel myself tighten as I had an orgasm. I think the pressure this put on him made him orgasm as well.

Once it was all over, I was exhausted. Panting my lungs out. Abe rolled off me, and he was just as tired. I wasn't even doing anything!

"How…How are you feeling, Mary? How was it?"

"It…it was incredible. I...I love you...Abe…"

He pulled me close and stroked my hair back. He put a finger on my lips. "Shhh…You should rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Good night, my princess." He kissed my forehead, and continued stroking my hair until sleep overcame us...

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS MINOR SEXUAL THEMES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of sweat. But I also woke up dressed and alone in bed.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." Abe walked into the room. "I woke up in the middle of the night and you were shivering, so I got us dressed."

"Oh I see."

"You stink. You need a shower."

"So do you!"

"Shall we do it together? To save water?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Hey I use up ALL the hot water when I shower."

I laughed. We got undressed and walked into the shower.

"Never been in the shower with someone else."

"Well there's a first for everything."

I can feel my cheeks glowing as we showered. It must've, because Abe looked at me with a confused look.

"Mary, we just had sex together. Why are you embarrassed about being in the shower with me?"

"Well…"

He gave a light chuckle. Once the shower was over, we got dressed, and the worst thing that could've possibly happen. Garry was downstairs. Tapping his foot and not looking happy.

"Oh…Hey, Garry…"

"Young lady. Might I ask what you're doing here with this boy?!"

"N-Nothing! We weren't doing anything, sir!" Abe sounded desperate to reassure him.

"Oh really? Then is it ok if I checked your room?"

"Why do you want to go in there?!"

"Do you mind?"

"Yes! You're invading my home! Go away before I call the police!"

"Mary! Let's go! Now! You're in serious trouble!"

Abe reached for the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, police? There's someone here who broke into my house! I think he's going to molester me or my guest!"

The police arrived in no time. The cuffed Garry!

"Wait! You don't understand! I think that boy raped my sister!"

"I did no such thing!"

The police went upstairs, and the stench of sweat filled everyone's nostrils. Then they cuffed Abe!

"WAIT! IGIARI!"

"What is it, miss?"

"That man is not a molester…And that boy did not rape me! I asked him to!"

"At your age?!"

"…Yes, sir."

"…Kids these days. Has your…" He whispered the rest to me.

"No, sir."

"Ok. Good. Alright, boys. Let them go."

They released Abe and Garry. Once the police left, Garry looked at me astonished.

"You…asked him to?"

"…Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Because I love him, Garry." I took Abe's hand. "I love him and I always will. There is nothing you can do about it. And that's final!" I stamped my foot to make the final emphasis.

"Mary…It's time to go home. You've had your fun, but you have homework to do."

"…Ok. I'll see you later, Abe." I kissed him, and I went out the door, but Garry looked back at him for a moment.

When I got home, I went to my room, and got to work.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Garry came into my room as I was doing homework. He walked up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from my work and saw his surprisingly vacant expression. I mean, he just realized I had sex with someone, and he's looking at me like nothing happened.

"Hey, sis…"

I stayed silent, and looked back at my work.

"…Look, sis. What you did is something you shouldn't be doing at your age."

I didn't say anything.

"Hey…Is your…" He whispered the rest in my ear, and I shook my head.

Garry released a sigh of utter relief. You never heard a more relieved sigh. "Good. So it won't happen."

I spoke to him for the first time since he came into the room. "You know I wouldn't do it if I knew that would be a risk."

"I suppose, but why so soon?"

"…I guess I wanted to know what it was like without the risk of becoming a teen mother while I still had the chance."

"I suppose that's the smart why to do, but it's not the right thing to do. There are some things you need to wait for, and sex is one of those things."

"Then why were you sweaty the day we went to the park four years ago?"

Garry's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. I hit a nerve! "I told you then…I was running."

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

His cheeks grew even redder. I can tell he REALLY didn't want to talk about four years ago.

"Tell me, Garry!"

"Look…That has nothing to do with now. I was running, ok?!"

"I don't think so! You were having sex with someone that day!"

"What?! N-No I wasn't! Where's your proof?!"

"Well, you were very sweaty that day! And you don't run unless you are in danger! You were never a health nut!"

That got him. His cheeks turned back to their normal color. "Listen…Like I said, that has nothing to do with you and what you've done now. That was four years ago, and I was still an adult then…"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Stay here and keep working, Mary. I'll get it." He left, answering the door. I could hear a woman's voice entering the house.

There was a knock on my window. It was Abe. I opened the window and let him in.

"Hey."

"Mary! You know Lizzy, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she's got a big sis. She's downstairs right now!"

Oh no…Lizzy's got a sister…

"I'm going to go spy on them." He jumped out the window and ran around the house…

To Be Continued…


End file.
